


Beltane

by wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beltane, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery
Summary: Hermione is captured and used as part of the Beltane festival. Draco must find a way to free her. One shot.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Beltane

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot. no beta. Loosely based on Beltane, Do not message me saying this and that is not correct, it's loosely based on it.

Hermione looked around at the circle that was holding her. There were several runes drawn on the ground that she knew and some that she didn’t know. She saw the circle glow and then surround her with a green light. 

Bellatrix cackled and danced around the circle. 

“Soon mudblood, soon you will be taken and used. Your precious Potter won’t rescue you now. He won’t even want you after!” Bellatrix gleefully said

Hermione watched as Voldermort gathered his followers outside Malfoy Manor. They were in the gardens and near the forest. 

“The time is upon us. One of you will hunt down the wild boar and when you do, you will claim your prize! The mudblood is a fitting sacrifice. She is untouched and the victor will have his way with her as we celebrate!” Voldermort yelled

Fenir pushed to the front of the crowd.

“She will be mine!” Fenrir growled

Voldermort laughed and pointed his wand into the sky. Red sparks shot out and the death eaters ran into the forest. Draco stood back watching them run into the forest. Lucius placed his hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

“You must find the boar first” Lucius whispered

“But father-” Draco started to say

“Your ring is a portkey, it will take you out of here. When you enter the circle with her, no one will be able to enter. Take the girl, use the portkey. Your mother and I will find you”

“Father?”

“Do as I say, please Draco”

“But how will I find the boar?”

“It will find you. Remember you both have to touch the ring”

Lucius walked back to his wife who was upset that their gardens and estate were being destroyed by a madman. 

“I don’t know how much longer I can stand of this” Narcissa said

“I know my dear, but not much longer. I’ve instructed the elves to take care of the Manor”

“You’re sure this will work?”

“Of course. It’s time to be rid of this madman”

Draco walked into the forest. He wasn’t sure what he was doing. All he knew was that he wanted that snake and madman out of his house. He didn’t want to listen to Voldermort, but his followers were insane and outnumbered them. Even his aunt would turn on him.

He felt sorry for Hermione. He didn’t didn’t identify her, but everyone insisted that it had to be her, and the damned picture in the paper. He had denied it was her, but his aunt knew. And bloody Potter, he had to get himself captured somehow. And they escaped with Dobby without her. He watched as his deranged aunt carved into her arm. He was helpless to stop her. He was a coward. And now he was supposed to hunt down some boar. He’d never hunted before. He had to try otherwise Fenir would get her, and he already knew what he had planned for her. 

Draco walked further into the forest not sure what to do. He held his wand tightly. He heard a rustling in the bushes and stopped. 

A large brown boar stepped out of the bushes. It had huge tusks and a large snout. Draco froze not sure what to do. He didn’t want to scare the animal, and he didn’t want it to charge at him either. Draco slowly raised his wand. 

“You don’t need to do that”

Draco turned around looking to see where the voice came from.

“Who’s there?” Draco called out

“It’s me, I’m right in front of you” the boar said

“You’re an animagus?”

“No, I am something else. I have waited for you Draco”

“How do you know who I am?”

“I know many things. I also know that the goddess is waiting for me. And I have waited so long for her” the boar said as he walked towards Draco

Draco lowered his wand. The boar started to walk on two legs upright, and slowly its body started to change. His body became that of a man covered in vines and leaves. 

“I will help you, you merely need to take my hand” 

Draco reached out and touched his hand. 

* * *

Hermione stood in the circle looking around. The green light that surrounded her glowed brighter. She saw flower petals starting to fall within the circle. She reached out and held one in her hands. She gasped when she saw a woman standing before her. She was covered in flowers. 

“I have heard your calls for help Hermione. I will help you” the woman said serenely

“Who are you?” Hermione asked

“You do not know of the old ways. Do not worry I will show you. The God approaches, and I have waited so long for him”

“Who?”

“He will not hurt you. He is here for me. Take my hand and I will free you of this place”

Hermione reached out and took her hand. 

* * *

Lucius stood next to Narcissa when Draco emerged from the forest. He was walking towards the circle, vines and leaves had started wrapping around his body. Voldermort watched amazed as Draco walked past him. Bellatrix clapped for her nephew and cackled. 

Voldermort called his death eaters back, as Draco had won the prize. Fenir howled in defeat as he returned from the forest. Everyone watched as Draco touched the green light. Hermione stood there in the center of the circle. Flower petals continued to fall within the circle. Her hair had grown much longer and down to her waist. Flowers covered her body. 

“No! The little whelp doesn’t deserve to win! He must have cheated!” Fenrir yelled

“Silence!” Voldermort yelled

Fenir roared and ran towards the light, only to be flung back. 

“She’s mine!” Fenrir yelled

“Don’t make me muzzle you!“ Bellatrix said

Draco’s hand remained on the green line, The vines started to grow onto the light. 

“I have waited so long to see you again” Draco said

“I have waited for your return. Come” Hermione said

Draco walked into the circle. The green light became blinding that everyone had to cover their eyes. Lucious held onto Narcissa. Her hand touched the portkey of a teacup he was hiding in his robes. The two of them disappeared while everyone was distracted. 

Draco reached out and held her hand in his. The vines wrapped around her hand. The flowers reached out and wrapped around his hand. She looked up at him, her eyes turning blue. 

“I have missed you” Hermione said

Draco’s eyes turned green. His other hand touched her face. 

“It seems each time it feels longer when we’re apart”

“Then let us make up for lost time”

Hermione kissed Draco and the flowers, vines and leaves covering them fell off, leaving them both naked. 

“I can’t bloody see anything” Bellatrix said

“The little bastard cheated! I know he did!” Fenir said

“Sour grapes if I ever heard. You’re just a beast! Do not speak ill of my nephew!” Bellatrix snarled

“Play nice you two” Voldermort said

* * *

Hermione and Draco were entangled with each other. Hermione was straddling Draco, his hands on her hips, as she sank down on him. 

“This body, has never been with a man before” Hermione said

“Then you must take care of it” Draco said as he sat up

His arms wrapped around her as he kissed her neck. Draco kissed her shoulder and then her arm. He continued to kiss her arm down to where the word was carved into her. And slowly the letters disappeared. 

Hermione continued to move, as she reached down for Draco’s arm. She kissed the forearm where the dark mark was and it faded away. The runes on the ground started to glow and move towards them. They covered their naked skin and glowed even more. 

“My love” Hermione said

“My goddess” Draco said

“Don’t leave me”

“Never”

Hermione’s body cried out and collapsed onto Draco. Draco’s body shuttered and released. They both fell back onto the ground covered with leaves, vines and flowers. Breathing heavily Draco looked over and saw Hermione laying there looking at him. Her eyes were still blue. 

“We promised to help them” Hermione said

“So we shall” Draco said taking her hand

Hermione’s eyes turned brown again, Draco’s eyes turned grey. They looked at each other in shock. The vines wrapped around their joined hands as long as the flowers. 

“What the hell?” Draco said trying to pull his hand away

“Why are you naked? Why am I naked?! What did you do to me!?” Hermione yelled

The two of them were trying to pull their joined hands away. They went back and forth but the vines and flowers wouldn’t let go. 

The portkey activated and they were taken away. The green light faded and Voldermort saw that the circle was empty. He yelled out in frustration.

“Find them!” Voldermort yelled

The death eaters scattered trying to find the two. 

“They couldn’t have gotten far” Bellatrix said

“I’m going to retire to my quarters, alert me when they’ve been found”

Voldermort walked towards the Manor, but the gates were closed. He tried to open the gates with his wand but nothing happened. He pushed the gates and they remained closed. 

“Where is Lucius!?” Voldermort yelled

* * *

The gardens closed, the bushes grew taller and taller and finally pushed everyone out. The death eaters were confused on what was happening. They gathered around Voldermort who was standing by the gates of the manor. Bellatrix stood there looking around. 

“Cissa! Where are you?!” Bellatrix yelled

* * *

Draco and Hermione dropped in front of 12 Grimmauld place. They looked around and down at themselves. They were fully clothed, but their hands were still joined. 

“Where the hell are we?” Draco asked

“Sirus’s old house” Hermione said as she ran up the stairs to the door, dragging Draco behind her

Hermione rang the doorbell, and started knocking on the door. 

“Are you sure anyone even lives here?” Draco asked

“I know they’re there, or they must have left a clue. Open up! I know you’re there! Kreacher!”

“Kreacher?”

The door opened and Kreacher stood there looking at the two. Kreacher bowed before Draco.

“Kreacher is here to serve the most noble house Black” 

Draco looked at the house elf and walked inside, dragging Hermione with him. The door closed behind them as they walked up the stairs of the old house. 

* * *

“Malfoy?” Harry said confused when he saw them, “Hermione!!!”

Hermione ran to Harry and hugged him, dragging Draco with him. 

“I thought we’d lost you” Harry said hugging her

“I’m fine” 

“Why are you with Malfoy?”

“It’s a long story, but Malfoy had a portkey and he got us out of there”

“Really? Malfoy?”

* * *

Hermione explained everything to Ron and Harry while Draco sat next to her. They both looked at their joined hands wondering what was happening. 

“So you’re saying you got possessed by these two other beings, but you remember everything” Harry said

“Yes, they healed my arm” Hermione said lifting her arm up

“But Beltane doesn’t work like that. I mean yeah the goddess and the god, but they never take on a real form or possess people” Ron said

“They didn’t possess it, they asked before. They offered their help to us. We would be foolish not to take it” Draco said

“I need to read more about Beltane, the goddess said something about the old ways” Hermione said

“When he used my body, I could feel everything he was feeling. He was in love with the goddess, and he longed for her. They only meet at Beltane and then later he dies, and she mourns him” Draco said

“I felt that she loved him as well, but there was something else”

“It’s a bloody fertility festival” Ron said

“What?!” Hermione yelled jumping up

* * *

Hermione sat with a book in her lap, reading it, while Draco sat next to her falling asleep. She was reading about Beltane. She felt Draco’s head on her shoulder and froze. She pushed his head away slightly only to have him fall further onto her chest and arms. She pushed him again and he fell onto the couch on the other side. Hermione continued to read.

* * *

In the morning, Draco awoke to a mouthful of hair. He looked down and saw Hermione sleeping on his chest, her book long forgotten on the floor. He pushed her hair out of his mouth. He tried to push her off but she clung onto him more. 

“Granger, Granger, wake up” Draco said

Hermione merely snuggled closer into his chest. Draco sighed and gave up. He soon fell asleep. He awoke again much later to two brown eyes looking at him. 

“Morning to you too Granger” Draco said

“Your eyes are grey again” Hermione said

“Very good Granger”

“I don’t hate you”

Draco was taken aback by what she said. 

“I know you don’t hate me. I think it’s quite the opposite”

“Really?”

Hermione leaned closer and kissed him. His free hand went into her hair and he kissed her back. They eventually broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. 

“They wouldn't have chosen us if we weren’t compatible. There had to be some form of attraction between us for them to show up. That’s how I know you don’t hate me” Hermione said

“I don’t hate you. I just couldn’t have you”

“You have me now, is that enough?”

“For now yes”

The vines and flowers wrapped around their hands slowly dried up and fell off, but neither noticed as their hands were still clasped together. 


End file.
